caligulafandomcom-20200214-history
Kuchinashi
|romaji = Kuchinashi |alias = Gardenia No Mouth (Eiji Biwasaka) |rname = (Yumino Kurumi) |status = Alive |gender = Female |age = 17 (Mobius) 20 (Actual) |birthday = May 16th |height = 162cm |weapon = Stun Gun (スタンガン) |wtype = Stun Gun |disorder = |relatives = • Father (Deceased) • Mother (Deceased) • Older sister (Deceased) |class = 2-7 |affiliation = Ostinato Musicians |occupation = |game = Caligula Overdose |theme = Onboro |produce = Pinocchio-P |voice = Himika Akaneya }} Kuchinashi (梔子; kuchinashi) is a lethargic female member of the Ostinato Musicians, who writes songs to μ. She uses a special device, that appears to be a gas mask to speak, never using her real voice. Always tense, she keeps to herself usually, even among the rest of the Musicians. Appearance Kuchinashi is a fairly short woman with black and white hair with the lower half of her face covered by a gas mask. She wears a silver jacket with a blue interior over a short with tears at the end and black shorts. She wears black sneakers with white soles with straps and blue socks. Personality Kuchinashi is one of the more quiet members of the Musicians, but like the rest she believes that Mobius is a paradise for those who are rejected by reality. She also has a fierce dedication, fueled by her intense hatred towards Eiji Biwasaka, claiming that, even if she has to die, she won't allow the Go-Home Club to return to the real world. History Kuchinashi grew up with her parents and older sister. When she was in middle school, her wealthy grandmother began showing signs of dementia. Her father, a tax accountant, was qualified to take care of his mother's finances. However, her father's siblings thought that this could be used to unfairly split the inheritances. Frustrated that his siblings were only concerned about the inheritance, Kuchinashi's father decided to hire Eiji Biwasaka to manage his mother's funds in his place. Kuchinashi was immediately distrusting of Eiji, citing that his eyes looked like a reptile's. She couldn't trust him based on her own instinct, but Eiji's stellar reputation as a lawyer convinced her father that Eiji should be in charge of the finances. Years later, her father took a look at the financial records and, because of his training as a tax accountant, realized that Eiji had embezzled his mother's funds. He confided with another lawyer about this fact and hoped to have Eiji apprehended for his crimes. Unfortunately, while Kuchinashi was out on a school field trip, her house was set ablaze by Kouki Tadokoro, and her family, trapped inside, died. Her father's body was so burnt that she wasn't allowed to see his body. Her mother died of carbon monoxide poisoning and Kuchinashi was able to identify her relatively easily. Kuchinashi's sister managed to survived the incident for a bit, and Kuchinashi wanted to nurse her sister back to health. However, when Kuchinashi saw her sister, the sight of her injuries caused Kuchinashi to have a panic attack and pass out. Since then, she became mute and her sister later died from her injuries. When Eiji was in court for the embezzlement crimes, Kuchinashi was asked questions from the judge and prosecutor. Since she was still mute, however, she had to write down all of her answers as a response. While she was writing, Eiji began to laugh at her and put a finger to his lips, mocking her and telling her to shut up. Despite having a solid alibi for the arson murders, his behavior in court convinced Kuchinashi that he was involved in the murder of her family. Category:Characters Category:Yumino Kurumi Category:Ostinato Musicians